


Temporary Roomates

by miaxxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roommates, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaxxx/pseuds/miaxxx
Summary: Rey has to stay with Finn and his roommates for a few weeks. She'll be fine as long as she can avoid the asshole, Ben Solo.





	Temporary Roomates

“Are you sure it’s okay if I crash here?” Rey hiked her pillow under her arm, her worn brown leather bag stuffed to the brim with clothes was slung across her back. 

“Of course, Rey!” Finn urged holding open the front door to his apartment as she shrugged by him hauling everything she could grab from her flooded apartment. 

“Rose is staying with Paige, obviously but I just really don’t have anywhere else to go.” Rey explained. 

“I know Rey, you told me over the phone. And it’s no problem, it’ll be a little tight but it will work for now.” She stood in the middle of his living room, covered head to toe in bags, and looked around. 

She’d never been here. Finn always came over to her and Rose’s place when they hung out because of his roommates. It was furnished simply with a dark blue couch and mix matched recliners the walls were bare except for an overflowing bookshelf shoved in the corner of the living room. The TV across from the couch was massive and hooked up to various gaming systems, video players, and speakers. The coffee table was littered with a few empty beer cans, water bottles, and a half-eaten bag of Doritos but other than that everything was fairly tidy. 

“You’ll have to take the couch; all the bedrooms are taken.” Finn shrugged, and Rey dropped all her stuff by the couch. 

“Where are your roommates?” she asked. 

“Poe is probably just started his shift at the bar and Ben should be back from the gym any minute.” 

As if summoned the most massive guy Rey had ever seen walked through the open door. 

“Why is the fucking door open?” He cursed pushing a lock of thick dark hair out of his eyes before he noticed them standing in the middle of the living room and staring at him. 

“Rey this is Ben, Ben this is Rey we work together, and her apartment is flooded. She’s gonna crash on the couch for a few days.” Finn explained. 

Rey let her eyes linger on his height, his broad shoulders, his thick thighs and when she found him smirking at her she knew she’d be caught. 

“As long as she doesn’t fuck with my stuff,” he didn’t even address her. Just shouldered past Finn towards the bedrooms at the back of the apartment. 

Rey winkled her nose. Asshole, she thought. 

“Don’t worry about Ben. He’s just a grumpy bastard.” Finn said with a shrug and a grin. “Let’s order take out and marathon Star Wars.” He suggested. 

“Perfect,” Rey flopped down onto the couch as her friend went to go order the food. It would be an interesting few days that’s for sure. 

***

She woke up the next morning on the navy couch, hugging her pillow and a blanket draped over her that smelled like man and laundry detergent. She heard a cup clink behind her and she peeked her head up over the back of the couch. 

A shirtless, handsome man with a beard smiled at her over his mug of coffee. 

“Poe, I presume?” She said, blushing. She knew her hair looked like a bird’s nest and she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

“In the flesh,” he grinned. 

She groaned and flopped back on the couch. 

“Shouldn’t you still be sleeping?” she asked, knowing he worked in a bar. Slinging her arm over her eyes. 

“I don’t sleep much, honestly. My internal clock is thoroughly fucked up.” He responded, his voice floating over to her from where he was lounging at the kitchen table. 

“Well, nice to meet you then.” She said, sitting back up and standing up to stretch. 

She had her arms stretched up when the bathroom door in the hallway opened. A cloud of steam rolling out as Ben appeared a white towel around his waist and Rey felt her mouth dry up. 

God, freshly showered Ben was even better than post gym Ben. His breadth of his shoulders filled the doorway and he was miles of pale skin stretched taunt over pounds of muscle. She was busy tracing the beauty marks across his collar bone, up his neck, and to the one right next to his smirking mouth. 

She was caught, again. She blushed. But then she noticed how his eyes were lingering around her bra-less chest and it was her turn to smirk back. His eyebrows raised, and he licked his lips. Her nipples tightened beneath her shirt. He noticed. He fingered the knot keeping his towel around his waist and Rey couldn’t help but drag her eyes across all that tight skin and wonder exactly what was underneath that terrycloth. With one last lingering glace at her mouth and her chest he retreated into his room. Rey let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. 

Fuck Finn for having a hot, asshole roommate. 

“Well damn, I almost came just from watching that.” Poe said over the rim of his coffee cup. Rey had forgotten that he was sitting there. She felt the blush travel over her chest, up her neck, and into her blazing cheeks. 

She snatched up her clothes for the day, choosing not to say anything and ignore Poe and hurried into the bathroom. Trying to forget the fact that Ben had just been in there naked or the delicious smell of his body wash that lingered in the steam. 

**** 

“You sure you’ll be okay, Peanut?” Finn asked standing in the doorway. He had to work a night shift at the café, Poe was at the bar, and Rey was going to alone in the apartment with Ben Solo. 

“Yeah, he never comes out of his room anyway.” She responded with a shrug. She’d been staying with Finn for five days and her interactions with Ben have been few and far between. Usually he was snarking out her to get out of his way, smirking at her infuriatingly, or just ignoring her completely. 

“Okay. Have a good night!” Finn said with one last glance at her sitting on the couch as he closed the door and headed to work. 

Rey slapped her feet up on the coffee table and turned the TV onto her newest binge watch. She was only fifteen minutes into the Scottish accents and time traveling shenanigans when she heard his door open. She didn’t look. She heard him tread heavily into the kitchen, open the fridge, and the unmistakable hiss of a beer being opened. Then the heavy weight of his body weighed down the couch next to her. She still didn’t look at him but every hair on her body stood on end. 

He just sat there, drinking his beer and watching her show but she felt every massive inch of his presence. After another fifteen minutes he set beer down and her spine straightened when his huge hand landed on her bare thigh. His fingers spread almost all the way around and Rey couldn’t help the rush of arousal that fell over her – he was just so damn big. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, her eyes frozen on his hand on her leg. 

“Touching you,” he replied as his hand squeezed her thigh. 

“Why?” she asked.  
“Because I can’t fucking resist anymore,” His palm sild against her skin until it was at the edge of her plaid pajama shorts. Her head snapped to look at him. He was staring at her, eyes dark, mouth parted as his fingers slid so softly beneath the loose shorts. 

Her breath hitched in her throat. 

“Don’t worry I feel it too,” he said as he ever so slowly traced the lace of her panties. She felt herself slump, give in just so fucking easy. 

You slut. She thought to herself but also couldn’t bring herself to care when his fingers pressed against her center on the outside of her now soaked panties. 

“Are you wet for me or that Scottish bastard on the screen?” He asked moving suddenly. In an instant he was kneeling on the floor in front of her, settled between her open legs. Rey was slumped back on the couch as he peeled her shorts down her legs. 

“You,” she answered as he stared hungrily at the wetness soaking her lace and cotton yellow panties. 

“Good,” he growled and then he was pulling her panties down too. All she could do was stare at him as he took her in and he looked struck. Eyes dark, cheeks pink as ran a finger along her slit. 

“So fucking pink and perfect,” he said lowly before circling one finger around her entrance, her hips lifted and he slowly slid it in. “so goddamn tight and wet baby girl…” he said staring up at her as her mouth parted and a fresh gush of wetness leaked out of her at his words. 

“Take another,” he ordered as he slid his finger out and pushed two more back inside her. She keened. As he slid those tortuous, thick fingers in and out of her he leaned down to swipe his tongue against her clit and she almost lost it. Those fingers moving and curling inside her, his plush mouth on her clit, and his dark eyes just staring up at her watching her every reaction. When he sucked her hands flew to his hair, curling into the soft strands around his ears as her hips bucked into his mouth and hand. 

His eyes begged her to cum and god she was so close. The pads of his fingers inside her curled forward to hit that spongy spot that made her see stars. He stroked it gently at the same time his tongue flicked across her clit and she fucking lost it. Her hips snapped up, her back bowed back, she said his name, she cursed as he drew it out of her. He kept stroking that spot and licking her like a man starved as she came all over his hand and face, her pussy clenching around his fingers. He kept pressing until she was jerking from pleasure and she was sensitive, she had to gently tug him away by his hair. 

He pulled away his smirking mouth wet from her, his brown eyes blown black with lust, and his cheeks pink. He looked wrecked. 

“You cum so pretty for me,” He said lurching up her body to catch her in a breathless kiss. She moaned at the taste of herself on his mouth and his tongue caught hers. When he pulled away gasping he practically ripped off her loose t-shirt. 

“No bra, so naughty,” he growled against the skin of her neck. She shivered. His mouth moved across her shoulders to finally pull her nipple into his mouth she arched into him and he could practically suck her entire little breast into his mouth. 

“God yes,” she moaned. His other hand cupped her other breast, his thumb rolling the tight bud as he sucked. She was shaking in his arms, but she grasped his shoulders and pushed him gently. 

“Your turn,” she said. He grinned rolling to sit on the couch, legs spread wide. She slid to the floor to kneel before him. Her hands rested on his knees and she watched as he ripped off the white t-shirt he was wearing to reveal all those miles of pale flawless skin. She reached up and curled her fingers around the band of his sweatpants and pulled them down slowly. He kicked them off from around his ankles, but she was distracted by his cock lying heavy and hard against his stomach. 

She crawled closer. 

“You’re so big,” she whispered. She didn’t see his look of satisfaction because she was wrapping one hand around the base of his dick. Her fingers couldn’t touch. God, he was perfection. When she leaned forward to a long stripe up the underside she felt him groan. Her tongue flicked at the swollen head and she felt his thighs tremble and when she finally, finally took him in her mouth he let out a loud curse. 

“Fuck, Rey,” his hands clenched at his sides as her mouth began to slide up and down his cock, her hand making up for what she couldn’t fit. It only took a minute before his hands were in her hair guiding her over him. 

“You look so fucking perfect like this, that pretty little mouth stretched around my cock…” he babbled staring down at her, nails scratching at her scalp, she shivered. 

“You like sucking my cock baby girl?” He asked she nodded and moaned. 

“Such a good girl, just like that…” he hissed as she bobbed over him, her fist slick from her mouth. 

“goddamn…” His head hit the back of the couch and his hips lifted to meet her. She looked so good between his thighs, his cock filling her mouth, but he wanted inside her immediately. She’d been torturing him since the second he saw her standing so small in his living room. 

“Come here,” he urged tugging at her arms. She came off him with a gasp as he hauled her into his lap. “I want inside you,” he said kissing her, she nodded desperately. He reached down to feel how ready she was for him before gripping his cock. He slid it three times against her slit until she was whining, he then lined it up and she began to lower down on him. 

“Holy shit,” he said as she enveloped him in her tight, wet, heat. 

“Oh my god…” she gasped as his cock stretched her, she’d never felt so full. It took a while for her to seat herself fully but soon he was balls deep inside her. 

“So fucking perfect and tight, holy shit baby girl,” His hands gripped her hips as he stared at where he was seated fully inside her. 

“I’m going to make you cum so many times you lose count…” he growled. She was incoherent he felt so good. She used her knees to press up before sinking back down on him they both cursed at the delicious drag, she ground her clit against him when she sunk all the down again. 

“Come on sweetheart, ride me…” he urged tugging her hips as she began to find a rhythm. She dropped down on him over and over, grinding down at the bottom. “That’s it perfect girl…” he said, sliding his hands to her ass helping her fuck him. His eyes bounced between where they were joined where he stretched her open and her face. Rey’s head was thrown back, her mouth slack, eyes glassy as she bounced on his dick and he’d never seen anything more perfect. 

“Are you getting close?” he asked, snapping his hips up to meet her downstroke. She moaned and nodded. 

“Don’t worry baby girl, I’ll get you there…” he said reaching down to rub her clit as his hips snapped up every time she slid down on him. 

“Oh god, yes just like that…” she gasped bouncing on him over and over. He stared at her face when he felt her pussy start to flutter around him. 

“That it, come on my cock…” He urged and that did it. He felt her clamp down around him and he groaned but he kept fucking her as her eyes closed and she moaned his name over and over. Finally, she slumped against him her head tucking perfectly under his chin. 

“No no baby girl, we’re not done yet…” he said running a hand across her hair and sliding her gently off of him. She was boneless and made little mewling sounds as he moved her to her hands and knees. 

Rey felt glorious. Ben has a miracle dick. She still felt the shivers of her orgasm as he urged her onto her hands and knees. She curled her fists into the couch as she felt him settle behind her. He urged her knees together and pressed her chest down and ass up gently. She rested her cheek on the couch as his massive hands settled on her hips. He ran the tip of his cock along her slit, teasing her. 

“Ben…” she whined, begged.

“You ready for more?” He asked. 

“Please Ben…” she urged pressing back against him. She gasped as he began to press back into her. He felt even bigger like this with her legs pressed together. 

“You feel so fucking good…” He groaned as he sunk inside her fully. With a snap of his hips he pulled back and slammed back in. His fingertips dug into her hips as be began a brutal rhythm, Rey could feel her mouth open as he stole the breath from her lungs with every stroke. 

“So tight,” One massive palm ran from the back of her neck, down her spine, to her lower back before settling back on her hips. 

“I love your hands on me…god Ben you feel so good inside me,” she managed to moan through her pleasure. 

“My dirty girl found her voice huh?” He said hips snapping the sound of him entering her over and over filling the living room. “Does this feel good baby?” He asked, palming her ass cheek with one massive hand. 

“Yes…” she hissed, nails scratching against the fabric of the couch. She could feel another orgasm creeping up on her, the base of her spine was tingling. “…I’m close.” she gasped. 

“I can feel you…come on, cum for me.” His palm smacked her ass and her eyes crossed. 

“Again…” she breathed. 

“Oh you dirty fucking girl,” he said and she knew he was smirking. She felt the sting on her ass again and her cunt clenched in response. 

“Come all over this cock, come on baby girl…” he said spanking her again and he felt her let go. She clenched around him like a vice and he had to bite his own lip to stop himself from cumming. He wanted to draw one more out of her. 

Rey felt the waves of her orgasm crash through her as she moaned Bens name over and over. Before she had even come down she felt him reach down and gather her up. He hauled her up to settle against his chest before swinging them around to lay on their sides. His back was up against the back of the couch and her back was settled against his front. His cock was still deep inside her. 

She was shaking. 

“Ben, I can’t…” she breathed she was so sensitive. 

“You can, one more time sweetheart…” He urged. He slid one hand underneath her body to wrap around her chest, the other moved to hook her knee under his arm and lifted it up, so he could slide in and out of her from behind. 

He was slow and deep, and Rey was twitching against him. He felt like he was fucking her soul and she’d never felt this way. He lifted her leg higher and slid a little deeper and she mewled. 

“That’s it, you’re doing so good, such a perfect girl…” He praised, and she shivered. The hand wrapped around her chest moved to curve gently around her neck. His fingertips pressed gently against her throat and her eyes crossed in pleasure. 

“You like that baby girl?” He clenched his hand, choking her gently and she gushed around him. 

“You do…so fucking naughty. I love it.” He said darkly in her ear. “Keep your leg up,” he ordered she did, and he moved his other hand to rub slow circles on her clit. With one hand on her throat, the other on her clit, his dirty words, and the slow drag of his cock Rey was completely overwhelmed. 

“Cum so pretty for me one more time,” he urged softly in her ear, his breath washing across her neck. Rey felt it slowly this time starting in her toes before she was shaking all over. Her back arched and she pressed her ass back against him, Ben’s hand tightened around her throat and his fingers moved faster across her clit. 

“Oh my god, Ben!” she shouted throwing her head back onto his shoulder. 

“Yes, that it…fuck, fuck, fuck…” Ben finally let himself go as her pussy gripped him he sunk all the way inside and came. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed as she slumped against him. She was boneless, and he gathered her up against him both of them panting. Her small little body fit perfectly against him. 

He stroked her hair away from her face and she looked up at him dreamily. 

“Hey, wanna get dinner?” He asked, she smiled up at him and it was like seeing the sun after a week of rain. 

“Sure,” she shrugged and watched his mouth quirk with happiness. 

She figured he wasn’t so much of an asshole after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but filth but I'm not even a little sorry. I am sorry that I didn't edit this at all before posting. Thanks for reading this absolute reylo trash.


End file.
